Some zero static loadline switching regulators may implement a dual control loop in which a slower outer control loop implements an integrator based control circuit to compensate for the effect of output loading on the feedback voltage. The output of this outer control loop is provided to a faster main control loop that implements a standard switching regulator controller. In some cases, this arrangement may result in slower than desired response to load transients because of the time required for the integrator to respond to the change in converter loading and output voltage. Thus, it would be desirable in some cases to provide a mechanism for improving the transient response of such control circuits.